


不许发语音！

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 一个关于微信语音的小甜饼
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 5





	不许发语音！

**Author's Note:**

> 是旧文，lofter吞了我不少文，今天统一补个档，本文写于2019.4.10

全是假的，脑洞勿上升

一发完，激情熬夜码字3000+，耶！

私设如山，他俩已经在一起多年了

我觉得挺甜的，但是中间有一nei nei挺虐小栾的（不是他俩的感情问题）

故事改编的我自己的。写他俩主要是太让我快乐了。

文字就是勉强能读，但是没有文采，ooc挺严重。

<1>

栾云平讨厌微信语音。

不是说不喜欢听到谁的声音，也不是社恐的讨厌交流，他就是单纯的讨厌微信语音这个东西。别人发来了消息，听吧，真的烦，尤其是30秒以上的，一不小心关掉了就得重头来。若是碰到个说正事儿的，这脑子不好的还得找个纸条边听变记着，更加烦躁。不听吧，强迫症还不允许他留着那个未读的小红点。这两年好不容易出了个转文字的功能，想着这可是省心了，结果发现这玩意也不靠谱，总是出来完全读不懂的句子，到头来还得老老实实的听一遍，白费两遍力气。

和他熟悉的人都知道他这习惯，基本没人给他发语音。甚至对师父，他也是有事尽量打电话聊，实在不行就登门拜访，语音是真没发过几条。栾云平身边的徒弟和队员们都知道，在栾队这里最大的一条规矩就是：不许发语音！！！

<2>

一个人这辈子，总会发生一些事情彻底改变人从前的观念。

改变栾云平这个习惯的第一件事，说起来倒是一桩挺沉重的事。

爷爷一直身体硬朗，没病没灾。栾云平说相声的同时还当着总队长，每天忙得脚后跟打后脑勺，去看望爷爷的次数也越来越少。那时候一队的演出轮到南京，他想着反正就去两周就回来了，出发前也没去爷爷那儿看一看。谁知道老爷子突然就生了病，他紧赶慢赶也没见上最后一面。

眼泪一滴没流，话也一句没说。外人都说他不愧是长大了，能遇事不乱、撑起整个家了。只有他自己知道，他这是懵的。一直是懵的。到医院的时候是懵的，在葬礼上上懵的，丧假都休完了他还是懵的。

终于在两个月后爆发了。

栾云平没事翻微信的时候看见了和爷爷的微信记录。很多视频电话，也有文字，唯独没有语音。  
“爷爷的声音是什么样子的来着？”栾云平想。他突然发现自己回答不出来这个问题了。  
那个笑着说“压岁钱一直要给到小栾结婚”的老爷爷，那个每次都向自己积极请教电子产品的使用方法的老爷爷，那个每顿饭都说“我就喜欢小栾这个吃饭的模样，爽快！”的老爷爷，他说这些话的声音是什么样的呢？完全想不起来了。

栾云平爆发了。哭的六亲不认的。

高峰回来的时候看到的就是这个场景，一个抱着手机哭的差点背过气去的栾云平。  
“怎么了这是？没事，没事啊，有我呢。”赶紧跑过去一把抱住。  
“老高，我没爷爷了啊……我……过年没人给我压岁钱了啊，也没人夸我吃饭爽快了……老高，老高……”上气不接下气。

高峰不知道怎么才能安慰他，只能紧紧的抱住他，轻轻的摸着后背顺气。过了一会，高峰听着哭声渐渐小了，才把他从怀里抱出来，“平儿到底怎么了，和我说说。”  
“我想不起爷爷的声音了，我手机里连他的一条语音都没有。他走以前我也好久没去看他。我是不是个特别坏的孩子？我……我就是……”

高峰这才明白是怎么回事，他也没多说什么安慰的话，一转手就拿过来自己的手机，打开相册。栾云平发现专门有一个相集是自己和爷爷。高峰说：“没事，有我呢。不会忘了的，你这是还没缓过来劲儿，咱们一起看看视频想起来了，不怕。”真的有好多栾云平和爷爷的视频，爷俩一起在阳台晒太阳的，栾云平在爷爷的前院种菜的，老爷子高兴的时候唱两句戏的……

高峰抱住栾云平，俩人靠在床头，就在黑暗中看了很久很久的视频。栾云平方才哭的太狠，已经脱了力，又被最亲近的人抱在怀里，一放松，睡着了。

经过这么一遭，栾云平这算才缓过劲儿来。

自从这以后，栾云平就不那么讨厌微信语音了，甚至有时候会主动要求别人给他发发语音。

<3>

这改变栾云平习惯的第二件事，就发生在今天。

高峰一直都知道栾云平不喜欢语音，也从不给他发，不给他添堵。上次的事情以后，虽然栾云平的态度有所改变，但是高峰这么多年养成的不给他发语音的习惯也不是一天两天能改过来的。

今天是个没有演出的日子，栾云平挺早就出去了，高峰起床后都没见到他人。满屋子找了半天，才想起来昨天晚上平儿说是和高筱贝有约，要早早出门，早点做好了在冰箱。去冰箱果然看到了早餐，高峰随便拿微波炉热了热吃了。

吃完早点，高峰总觉着心里奇奇怪怪的，说不出是什么感觉，反正就是不痛快。泡了壶茶，打算用老先生的相声集来派遣自己的别扭感觉。一上午过去了，相声集没看下去两页，心里的别扭反倒越来越大了。  
“一大早就和筱贝跑了，也不知道干啥去了，午饭也不回来做，晚饭也不回来做……你不给做晚饭，那我就给你做，哼，这么大一男人还能饿死不成？！”空巢自闭老高自言自语。

说做就做，绝不含糊。买菜，洗菜，淘米，焖饭，炖鱼炖肉，行云流水。四菜一汤，高端配置。到了下午六点，鱼和牛肉烩菜早就已经炖好了，就连米饭的保温功能一小时都过去了，已经自动断电了。两个绿色蔬菜切好了没敢炒，生怕吃着不新鲜。一切都准备好了，就只等着平儿回家。左等也不来，右等也不来，高老头对明月是止不住的好伤怀呐！

“这么干等下去可不行”想法一出，高老板立马付诸行动，抄起手机找到平儿的微信，直接发过去一条语音。

<4>

栾云平这边，其实一整天都在给筱贝他们几个徒弟“检查作业”。徒弟们出息，不久之后就要开自己的小专场了，身为师父又高兴又紧张的，生怕他们舞台上出错，专门抽了休息日来指导指导。

他哪知道这高老头在家里的百转千回的胡思乱想！

突然收到高峰的一条微信消息，点开发现是条语音。从来不发语音的高峰，现在发来一条，栾云平怕高峰是有什么要紧的事，一刻都不肯耽误，撂下一群徒弟就跑到后院去听语音。

点开就傻了。

“平儿，你什么时候回来啊？我做好了晚饭啊，就等你了。你……你，你早点儿回家吧，我内什么……我想你了。”高峰这条语音软软糯糯的，是一种别人从来不会听到的声音，栾云平听到过这声音，但是总是半夜俩人腻腻糊糊抱在一起的听到过。想到这里，栾云平的脸腾的就红了。啥也不管了，回去在一片徒弟们的诧异眼光中，拿起外套就走，“行了，练得都挺好，我放心了，你们继续加油，我先走了。”

回去的地铁上，栾云平脑子里全是刚刚那条语音，脑内自动循环播放，完全停不下来，尤其是那句“我想你了。”他终于在此时体会到了收到心尖尖上的人发来的语音是何等的幸福。

“啊，感谢微信语音。”人生中第一次产生了这种想法。想到这里，他决定充分运用这个可爱的功能，拿出手机，长按消息，收藏，一气呵成。按掉锁屏以后突然又开始脸热，他想：“脸肯定红了，红透了。也不知道都老夫老妻了这红个什么劲头。”但是脸上的傻笑和红晕确确实实是收不住了。

<5>

这几天，高筱贝总能看到他师父带着耳机偷偷地在角落里傻笑，不知道在听什么。筱贝觉得师父绝对是染了癔症了，不然不会这么突然诡异。他下了决心，趁栾云平一个不注意，从背后扑过来，看到了手机上的内容。

“嗨，师父，我还以为你这两天在看什么不良视频呢，天天偷摸着傻笑的。原来是听语音呐。师父你不讨厌微信语音啦？那我以后有事就给您发语音了啊！”

“不许发语音！！！！！！”一只炸毛的栾兔兔。

哼，语音也是你能发的吗？小兔崽子！只有……只有老高能发。想到这里栾云平脸又有点烫了。这种老夫老妻谈恋爱被徒弟抓包的感觉更让他感到羞愤不已。气急败坏的又吼了一句：“你不许给我发语音！！！！！！还敢偷袭我，八扇屏啊，我马上就查！”

筱贝委屈但是筱贝不说，呜呜呜。

“微信语音果然不是个好玩意！！！！！！”高筱贝发出了灵魂深处的呐喊。

END


End file.
